The Cakeinator
The Cakeinator is a large, box-shaped robot made for the YouTuber Leternal. The Cakeinator is armed with a heavy spinning iron bar in the front, as well as a pair of spinning spiked 'drills' on the two front corners (in its official series 2 image, the iron bar and drill tips are replaced with razors). This weapons loadout proved extremely effective, with every one of its matches so far (exempting its one loss) ending with its opponents in pieces. Its one weakness, one that cost it in the Series 2 Grand Final, was its lack of invertability. Robot History Series 1.5 Leternal debuted in the King of the Hill competition, going up against MykolasGX, CKtv, and The Viral King. All four robots charged to the center of the arena, where Leternal began systematically ripping apart the other three robots. First, The Viral King was stripped of all weaponry and knocked out. Next, MykolasGX lost a wheel, followed by CKtv losing its saw. CKtv was tipped up onto its rear, immobilizing it on the ramp surrounding the center. MykolasGX tried to push on with only three wheels, but quickly lost its flipping spike followed by the rest of its wheels, being left in a mangled heap next to CKtv, who had also lost a wheel to a glancing blow from Leternal. Leternal was the obvious winner, moving on to the finals of the King of the Hill tournament. In the Finals, Leternal fought against Karinabob, Millimate, and Lasers and Everything. Leternal won, and became the first King of the Hill champion. Series 2 Hopes were very high for The Cakeinator following the destructive swath it cut through Series 1.5's King of the Hill tournament. It was placed into Heat E, where it first faced Kitty, the only car-steering robot in the competition. The Cakeinator goes straight in, and Kitty, exhibiting control troubles, jerks to the side letting The Cakeinator dig into its right side, almost immediately ripping off two wheels. The Cakeinator continues to rip apart Kitty, eventually turning against the Observabot. Although effectively dead at this point, Kitty is flung across the arena due to a glitch. The Cakeinator resumes its assault on Kitty, pushing it on to the drop zone, the resulting fridge drop knocks one of Kitty's two remaining wheels off. The Cakeinator continues to attack Kitty, but Observabot moves in to fight The Cakeinator as Kitty is considered knocked out, but The Cakeinator ignores it and eventually knocks off Kitty's one remaining wheel. With Kitty totally destroyed, The Cakeinator moved on to the second round. In the second round, The Cakeinator came up against another robot that had dominated its first round fight, Snaveel's Snave 1. The Cakeinator and Snave 1 charge one another, with Snave 1's higher weapon being knocked upwards on top of The Cakeinator, as The Cakeinator used its powerful drive to push Snave 1 into the wall. Eventually the two are seperated by the Observabot. Snave 1, perhaps angry, decided to attack the Observabot, ignoring the fact that The Cakeinator was following behind it. The Cakeinator catches the side of Snave 1 between its drills, slamming Snave 1 to the arena side wall where it destroys one of Snave 1's wheels as well as its disc. The Cakeinator continues its assault on Snave 1 until Snave 1 was declared immobilized. In the Heat E Final The Cakeinator was considered by far the favorite to win its heat at this point, was put up against Angry Monkey. Angry Monkey proved to be completely outclassed, with its weapons unable to hit The Cakeinator and its wedge unable to topple the non-invertible design. The Cakeinator sliced and diced right through Angry Monkey, utterly destroying it in a devastating KO. With that, The Cakeinator moved on to the Grand Finals. In the Grand Finals, The Cakeinator was matched against the clamping flipper Siren. The fight was extremely quick. The Cakeinator charged Siren head on as soon as the match began, damaging one of its flippers, but being flipped itself. As The Cakeinator could not self-right, it was counted out, eliminating it from the tournament. Series 2.5 The Cakeinator appeared in the All-Stars competition as the reigning King of the Hill champion. In the first round it fought Team Trash champion Ste-Zus, absolutely destroying it before engaging the Observabot, who chucked it out of the arena. In the second round, it faced against full body spinner Banter Wolf and destroyed it and destroyed Fat Knacker. It also entered the King of the hill contest where it faced redesigned series 1 competitor Blimey McTrousers, as well as fellow King of the Hill finalists The Lasermobile and Millimate. The Cakeinator destroyed everyone, and progressed to the final against Chompy and Gaminsoy's Hammerhead. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: King of the Hill Champion *Series 2: Grand Finals, Round 1 *Series 2.5: King of the Hill, All Stars Round 2 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Allstars Category:Robots with drills Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Side event champions Category:Robots to have defeated the Fat Knacker